烬羽
by ZoyaLIU
Summary: 前传时间线大概是840-844年在王都利威尔被埃尔文拐走（划掉）之前的故事。 正文是845-850年间的事 *总得来说就是矮子兵长的情史 *女主是希斯特莉亚的远房堂姐 *中短篇，偏暗黑，大开色戒
1. chapter 1

『新生』

840年

总有人在这种本该活的生不如死的地下街里却混的如鱼得水。除了那群靠着立体机动装置抢劫的混混之外——大概也就只有地下街最繁华的妓院里的老鸨们了。

"当初那个叫做奥兰比娅的姑娘本是有着大好的前景，只是不知道为什么怀了身子还死都不肯拿掉那个孽障……结果到最后落得一个疾病缠身活活饿死的结局。啧啧，姑娘们，我想想都不过是心疼那些年在她身上花的银子。"右手拿着烟斗漫不经心地将它送进嘴里吐了一口气的老鸨——瑟芙拉这么对着眼前那群莺莺燕燕说着。

当然，瑟芙拉和她刚刚口中的那位"奥兰比娅"一样，都不是她们的真名。

妓女们喜欢给自己去一个响亮而又悦耳的"艺名"无可厚非。因为如果有客人愿意来这些烟花之地，那么他们所期望的接待自己的姑娘们，最好是有着"鲜花""露水""蝴蝶"一般美好的名字，而不愿张口闭口都是些"裁缝""农民"之类的。

瑟芙拉听着底下一阵骚动，皱了皱她的娥媚将右手的烟斗掐灭。她缓缓抬头平视前方，只见几位人型大汉扛着几大捆麻袋子一脸凶神恶煞地走进了她的大门。下一秒便是"砰！"的一声巨响，是他们手中的东西摔到地板上的声音。

"皇后，你要的货物我已经带过来了。还是老规矩——一手交钱一手交货。"

瑟芙拉微微撇了撇嘴角，用魅惑的语气答道："我怎么记得还有一条老规矩：交钱之前要先验货呢？放心吧，要是我满意，那些报酬定是少不了你们的。"

被人成为"皇后"的瑟芙拉，自然不是什么真的皇后。但身为妓院里最后资历的老鸨，"皇后"这个外号冠加在她身上倒也不算委屈了她。而至于他们口中的"货物"实则并非货物，说白了讲：其实是被诱拐进妓院里的孤儿。

所以自然而然的，眼前这位大汉自然也不是什么善类——一位靠诱拐儿童填饱肚子的人贩子。

在地下街这种黑暗、混沌、黑白颠倒的地方，即使有处女被骗入妓院堕入风尘，也不会真的有人闲着没事替这些卑贱的生命申冤。可笑的是，明明是这样罪恶的行为，身为老鸨的瑟芙拉做这行却做的风生水起。

今日的人贩子身上倒没有往常的那股子暴躁的气息，反而顺着瑟芙拉的意思解开了麻袋子。他信心满满地看向瑟芙拉，一张泛满了油光的脸颊也因为他的这种自信变得红润了起来。

"你自己亲自过来看吧，她可是我见过最漂亮的。"

瑟芙拉听后正欲说些什么嘲讽的话语，但当麻袋里的"货物"蠕动着爬出来时，瑟芙拉终于看清楚了她的样子——即便是在风尘之地流连了多年的瑟芙拉也不禁有些微微咋舌。

因为……就今天的这个"货物"而言，的确担当得起最漂亮这个称号。

一头如丝绸般柔顺的棕褐色及腰长发，一双如同湖水般幽蓝静谧的瞳孔，精致而又深邃的五官，雪白得无可挑剔的肌肤。就外表而言，本身就是万里挑一的美人。

但真正让瑟芙拉感到震撼的并不仅仅只是她美丽的外表而已。更重要的是她身上所散发的那一股有一些病弱的惹人怜爱的气质，和双眸中透露而出的楚楚可怜的目光，实在是难以让人的内心不因眼前的这位少女而泛起几丝涟漪。

"你们做的很好。"瑟芙拉满意地笑了。

『湮没』

身上仍旧掺杂着汗水和灰尘的肮脏气味，发丝也因为好几日没有梳洗而有些打结。此时此刻的奥菲莉娅在经历完家族满门抄斩这样的事情之后，也早已将自己往日那种娇气的习惯抛于脑后。

妓院里的姑娘们都说这位新来的尤物虽然惹人喜爱，但就像是个没有生气的瓷制玩偶似的。幽蓝色的眼睛只是直勾勾的望着前方，她们并不能从她的眼中读出任何感情。

"快去洗澡吧。"一位身穿镶有鹅黄色蕾丝花边衣裙的少女低头看向那位新来的孩子，好心地对她说道："这个时候客人还没有来，等会有人来了就会忙不过来了。"

"伊芙琳你还真有闲心思管她啊。"不知道又是从什么方位冒出来的声音，奥菲莉娅条件反射性地抬起头来，只见另一位身材较为丰腴年龄较为年长的女子带着几分戏谑的语气对那位名为伊芙琳的少女说道："听瑟芙拉说……人家可还是处女呢。跟我们这些肮脏的娼妓可不同。你这个时候忙着好心，就不怕她抢了你的生意？"

"莱西，不是人人都像你那般势利的！"伊芙琳显然被莱西的话刺激得有几分不高兴，拉起奥菲莉娅的手就往房间外走去。

奥菲莉娅面对伊芙琳这般强硬的态度，却完全没有要反抗的意思。不知道为何，这位名为伊芙琳的比她年长了几岁的妓女，反倒有一些她曾经的家族亲戚们的影子。

瑟芙拉在将奥菲莉娅收入妓院之后，并没有像对其他姑娘们那样急着给她们取名字——反而选择保存了奥菲莉娅的原名。

"这名字还称得上雅观。"这是瑟芙拉给予奥菲莉娅的理由，然而奥菲莉娅也没有任何发声的权利。她只能选择微微垂睫，沉默着任由这位名叫瑟芙拉的老鸨摆布。

瑟芙拉没有去探知奥菲莉娅的全名，也显然并没有一丝半毫的兴趣去了解。对于瑟芙拉而言，自己手下的姑娘们只要年轻漂亮讨人喜欢，能够给她带来源源不断的金钱就够了。

——至于她们从前是个什么身份，她并没有那个时间去关心。

奥菲莉娅今年14岁了，虽不是什么成熟的姑娘但也算得上对这个世界的生存规则有着较为浅薄的了解。既然瑟芙拉没有问起，她自然也不会蠢到主动提及那个她曾经无比骄傲但如今却可以致她于死地的名字——

奥菲莉娅·雷伊斯。


	2. chapter 2

『梦靥』

"嘀嗒、嘀嗒。"

奥菲莉娅听到这种熟悉而又诡异的声响再次在耳畔间回荡，不由得条件反射地缩了缩肩膀，再一次将自己瘦小的身躯蜷缩在一个阴暗的角落里，企图以这种方式让自己感受到那原本根本就不存在的安全感。

"嘀嗒、嘀嗒——"

诡异的声响像是察觉到了她的恐惧一般，对她穷追不舍，声音愈来愈大。下一秒奥菲莉娅感觉得到头顶上传来的巨大疼痛，她本能地想要挣扎，一抬头便迎上了那人阴冷的充满杀意的目光。

"这就是王的最后一个孩子了吗？杀了她吧。"

就仿佛像是在对一头牲畜在进行最后的裁决，那人不带任何感情的将手中的匕首朝她狠狠刺去。

"啊啊啊——"

奥菲莉娅感觉自己的喉咙就好像有一团火焰在灼烧着一般，驱使着她奋力地嘶吼出来。

"奥莉，奥莉，你没事吧？"

但是下一秒等奥菲莉娅真正地睁开了双目，看到的却只是伊芙琳清秀的脸庞，正一脸担忧地打量着她。

"又做噩梦了吗？需要喝水吗？"

伊芙琳问完，便很好心地将手中的水壶递给了奥菲莉娅。奥菲莉娅吃力地接过来之后，张开了嘴巴对着壶嘴贪婪地吮吸着。

得救了……

明明已经过去了一个月了，可是这样的噩梦却如同鬼魅一般缠绕在她入睡的每一个夜晚，挥之不去。

"今天早上的报纸，上面说下午会有新王的登基仪式哦。"伊芙琳拿着手中的报纸，在餐桌上一脸兴奋地对众人说道。

"得了吧伊芙琳，谁坐上那个倒霉催的位置跟咱们有什么关系？你要是有那个闲心思研究这些有的没的，倒不如把提升一下你那糟糕的吹箫技术。"说完便又是一阵哄堂大笑。

一旁的奥菲莉娅低头沉默着，自顾自地喝着自己的蘑菇汤，并没有发表任何多余的意见。

新王登基，旧王疾病突发而死。

这样的消息在地下街内妓院里的姑娘们听起来不过只是一些好笑用来打发时间的话题而已。但是对于奥菲莉娅来说，关于这个事情的一字一句都牵动着她心脏的跳动。

报纸上所说：旧王意外死亡，他的大儿子和小女儿因为和父王染上相同的疾病而去见了上帝。旧王临终前将自己的王位过继给了他的亲弟弟——也就是新的雷伊斯国王。

但是奥菲莉娅心知肚明——事实并非如此，并且与之相距甚远。

那个血腥的夜晚，她亲眼目睹了父亲和哥哥被人无情地杀害。就在他们满宫殿地寻找着那个失踪的小女儿的身影时，因为被压在了尸体堆下而被误认为死亡了的奥菲莉娅福大命大地逃过了这一劫。

不知道自己是如何从那肮脏令人作呕的下水道中爬了出来，也不记得自己怎么就被人贩子所绑架而被丢进了这家妓院里。但是奥菲莉娅知道，若想要活下去，雷伊斯这个姓氏她便永生不能再提及。

一夜之间从集万千宠爱于一身的王女沦为地下街最让人轻贱的妓女，如此悬殊的身份转变也让奥菲莉娅的内心感到了无比的讽刺。

『飘渺』

从前奥菲莉娅还在王宫里生活的时候，就有专门的老师来交给奥菲莉娅关于"房事"的专业知识。奥菲莉娅还是王女的时候也没有来月事，也就是说她在来到这个妓院之前都还只是一个尚未开/苞的小女孩而已。

瑟芙拉有时候总会神不知鬼不觉地溜进奥菲莉娅的房间里，还会带着奇怪的目光抓起她的几缕秀发放在鼻尖旁仔细地闻嗅着。奥菲莉娅虽不懂她的用意，但内心总是对这位老鸨感到恐惧。

既然来到了这里，那么接客一定是迟早的事情。奥菲莉娅虽然深深地明白这个道理，但从小受到的就是高等教育的她对于自己沦落成为风尘女子这件事情还是感到难以接受。

"果然是处女的香气啊……只有纯洁的女孩儿才有的味道。"瑟芙拉鬼使神差地冒出了这样一句话，听得奥菲莉娅本能地冒出了一身冷汗。

瑟芙拉双手紧紧握住了奥菲莉娅的双肩，将她那精致的脸庞对上了面前的平光镜。面对着自己熟悉而又陌生的脸庞，奥菲莉娅只感觉倒影中的人双目空洞，就仿佛给人夺去了灵魂一般。

"你的初夜一定会卖个好价钱的。"瑟芙拉这样对奥菲莉娅说着，"说起来……你还没有来，那个吧？"

奥菲莉娅一听，连忙明白过来她所指的事物是什么。她没有打算说谎，便只好红着脸颊低下了头。随后轻轻地摇了摇头。

瑟芙拉见她如此，不由得默了半晌。如果她还没有来月事，便还没有接客的资格。眼前的少女看样子不过是豆蔻年华，正是嫩的可以掐出水来的年纪，况且她生了这么一张摄人心魄的脸，如果不加以好好利用瑟芙拉自己都要觉得心疼。

"没事，不急。"瑟芙拉说出了一句违心的话，还装出了一副老好人的样子轻轻抚摸着奥菲莉娅的后背，用漫不经心的语气对她说着："没有来月事也好，这段时间就跟着她们多学点知识。等真正到了那个时候也不会过于慌张不知所措。总而言之……我很看好你，你可以成为带领我们走向光明的那个人。"

奥菲莉娅听后，则是怀揣着复杂的心情死死地咬着下唇。

如果此时此刻有任何办法可以让她这辈子都不来月事的话，她牺牲任何代价都在所不惜。

『见红』

睡梦中不知为何混杂了一种陌生的腥臭味，下/体仿佛有阵阵暖流流过，她微微肿胀的胸部让她无法安稳地入睡。奥菲莉娅已经14岁了，各方面都已经到了发育的年龄，况且从前身为养尊处优的王女，她的发育也比同龄女孩要更早些。

"啊——"

身边的尖叫声划破了伊芙琳原本静谧的夜晚。伊芙琳有些吃力的揉了揉眼睛，开口问道："怎么了奥莉？又做噩梦了吗？"

"不，不是……"奥菲莉娅的声音听起来惊恐至极，就好像被人用匕首威胁着要夺去她性命一般。"伊芙琳，我该怎么办？这个样子我该怎么办？现在要怎么做才好……拿水洗掉吗，还是……"

等伊芙琳的视线靠着幽暗的烛火恢复过来时，面对着床铺上那暗红的血迹，伊芙琳霎时有些傻眼。身为过来人的伊芙琳不可能不知道这意味着什么，奥菲莉娅来了月事——便意味着她从这次月事结束之后就真正地要成为一名娼妓了。

伊芙琳不是不明白奥菲莉娅的不情愿，因为她自己也是这样一步步走过来的。低头看着奥菲莉娅颤抖着的手臂和她那举足无措的神情，伊芙琳有些不忍。

"我们拿什么东西盖住，快！或者拿一把匕首把这一块削掉……"伊芙琳话音还没完全落下，却只听一阵诡异的脚步声朝她们这个方向接近。伊芙琳抬头，巨大的不安也在这一瞬间突然袭来。

"你还想帮着她瞒住瑟芙拉吗？"莱西双手叉着腰，用轻蔑的目光审视着此时此刻狼狈至极的奥菲莉娅和伊芙琳，"我真该恭喜你们，很快瑟芙拉就会因为这个事情而高兴得不知所以了。而至于奥菲莉娅，如果我是你……我就会选择利用自身的优势去讨好那些该讨好的人，而不是像现在这样窝囊地躲躲藏藏。"

"你会高兴的，我亲爱的奥菲莉娅。"

"因为过不了几天，外面的那些蠢货就会为了你的初夜抢的不可开交。而你也能过因此大敲他们一杠。"

莱西的话在奥菲莉娅听来就犹如锋利的刀刃，将她的心口划得千疮百孔。


	3. chapter 3

『妄想』

"其实根本无须害怕的哦。"

眼前有着一头铂金色长卷发的妙龄少女微眯起她那双银色的漂亮瞳眸，忽的，她伸出了自己的纤纤玉指轻轻地挑起了奥菲莉娅的下巴。

"这种事情……是人之常情呀。"樱桃红色的唇瓣一张一合着，声音如同清脆的银铃所发出的声响般动听。

"所以，如果有客人要求你的话，你只要竭尽全力地去取悦他就好了。"

伊芙琳说完这话之后，又惬意地一头倒在了床褥之中。

奥菲莉娅下意识地抚摸着刚才被伊芙琳触碰过的肌肤，她能够感觉得到那一块地方因为害羞而有些微微发烫。

"可是……我真的不知道怎么做。"

奥菲莉娅开口了，一双幽蓝色的眼珠子正泛着惹人怜爱的波光，"……其实我，很害怕。"

"没事没事。"

伊芙琳笑着安慰她道："你渐渐就会习惯了。而且你想啊……只用躺着就有金币源源不断地滚进钱袋子里，大概也就有干劲去工作了吧。"

有些讽刺的是，这些妓院里的姑娘们能够光明正大地称她们的所做所为为——工作。

但在奥菲莉娅看来，她虽然惧怕着这种自己从未涉足过的"工作"，但平心而论却没有半分鄙夷之情。这也许是曾经的她想破脑袋也无法理解的现象了吧？

这里的姑娘们虽然身处风尘，但奥菲莉娅发觉她们无一不有着莫大发苦衷。

伊芙琳想要靠着自己买面包或者打杂一类的微薄收入养活家里四口弟弟妹妹——那是绝不可能的。就包括每日对奥菲莉娅恶语相向，尖酸刻薄的莱西——也是为了养活她的私生女。

"为什么不把她接来这里呢？这样的话莱西小姐也能够更好的照顾她不是吗？"有一天吃早餐的时候，单纯的奥菲莉娅居然就这么发问了。

"哎呀呀——你瞧瞧这个蠢丫头——"

莱西的眼睛因为脸上有些轻蔑的笑容而眯成了一条细小的缝隙，奥菲莉娅觉得那缝隙只要再小一点——就快要看不见了。

"你难道希望我的孩子将来也和你一样吗？妓院的孩子不是任何人的孩子，她本身就没有父亲。因此我也不希望她将来生下一堆没有父亲的孩子。"

莱西说的都是实话，却生生地刺痛了奥菲莉娅的心。

"莱西，你少说两句吧。"

伊芙琳实在是有些看不下去了，对于这位和自己朝夕相处了好些日子的小妹妹，伊芙琳知道她没有什么坏心思。

伊芙琳同时也清清楚楚地明白……这个小姑娘有多不情愿和她们做着同样的事情。

——但尽管如此，她却仍然没有半分抱怨。

『破瓜』

最终瑟芙拉还是以五十枚金币的价格把奥菲莉娅的处子之身给卖了。

"瑟芙拉小姐。"眼前的小倌有些紧张地抬了抬眼皮子，得到了瑟芙拉允许之后遂凑上前去和她耳语着什么。

"这个菲利普斯公爵……给出的价格是刚刚最高价的两倍。瑟芙拉小姐以为如何？"

瑟芙拉听后笑得合不拢嘴，菲利普斯公爵在富人区是出了名的荒淫无度。但这都不要紧——因为他能够给瑟芙拉，给这间房子里的姑娘们带来她们所需要的财富，这便足够了。

"成交吧。"瑟芙拉鲜红的嘴唇一张一合，就如此决定了奥菲莉娅的命运。

"伊芙琳……你知道那位菲利普斯公爵是一位怎样的人吗？"晚上得知自己已经被卖出去之后的奥菲莉娅并没有太大的情绪波动，这几乎是出乎伊芙琳，不甚至是她自己的意料之外的。

一向健谈，活泼开朗的伊芙琳却在此时沉默了。只是低着头缓缓替奥菲莉娅梳理着长发。

"我只知道……他很喜欢处女。"

这是伊芙琳的回答，却听得奥菲莉娅出了一身冷汗。

奥菲莉娅幼时所接触的教育——教导女眷要恪守读书，尊重贞洁。身为贵族后裔，成为一名温文尔雅、多才多艺的淑女，本是一件再理所应当不过的事情。

虽然奥菲莉娅自己也并不懂得，所谓的贞洁究竟有多重要。只是曾经听表姐妹聊起过——女孩的初夜一定要给最爱的人。

但是贵族之女，初夜必定都是留给将来的丈夫的。奥菲莉娅听到这里的时候却开始和其他人不同，她开始纳闷——难道将来和自己结下姻缘的人，就一定是自己最爱的人吗？

但显然这些，如今都已经不重要了。

因为她早已不具备自己选择的资格，如今她的性命只如草芥和蝼蚁一般可以让任何人随心所欲地践踏。

"……那个，伊芙琳姐姐。"奥菲莉娅的内心还是个好奇的姑娘，所以她再一次开口询问了，"你记得你的初夜吗？"

"从前我的姐姐们告诉我……女孩子这辈子都会记得和自己度过初夜的那个人。因此一定要将初夜留给最爱的人。"

"你是这么想的吗？"丝丝苦笑从伊芙琳的嘴角蔓延而开，"可是留在这里的姑娘们，大多数人的初夜都是身不由己的。至于我的初夜……我只记得那个猥琐的中年男子将我粗暴地压在墙角，没有任何快乐和享受而言，那一次的经历对我来说是一生的梦靥。"

伊芙琳说到这里却莫名有些不忍，面对着这位可能要重蹈自己覆辙的后辈——她只感觉所有的情绪虽然一股脑涌了上来，却仍旧如鲠在喉。

菲利普斯公爵是一位年近四十的中年男子，也许由于常年的锦衣玉食的生活，让他原本应该挺拔的身躯变得团滚发福起来。他的面上泛着让人反胃的油光，一口牙齿中襄有不少金色的假牙。因为身材的缘故，他身上那件衬衫似乎都无法扣紧，扣子俨然有一副随时要掉落的趋势。

奥菲莉娅不得不承认，见到菲利普斯公爵的那一刹那她打从心底里地开始抗拒了。

但是瑟芙拉显然不会让她如愿，经过洗漱之后她就被推进了妓院一间高级的"套房"，被要求乖乖躺在床上等到菲利普斯公爵的到来。

奥菲莉娅的内心是恐惧的，然而这种恐惧并不能帮助她摆脱这种困境。喝得浑身酒气的菲利普斯公爵跌跌撞撞地进了房间，关门前还大声地对外面吼着："没有我的命令都不许开门——今天我要彻底尽兴为止——"

听到这句话的奥菲莉娅不由自主地打了个冷颤。菲利普斯公爵缓步走到她的面前，居高临下地看着她，脸上的笑容中充满了猥琐与下流的情绪。他伸出舌头意味深长地舔了舔嘴角，眯起双眼看着奥菲莉娅。

"瑟芙拉说你是个绝世美人儿……果然没骗我。我那些金币也不算白花了。"

话音刚落他全身的重量都压了上来，奥菲莉娅只感觉自己快要喘不过气来。男人的双手在她全身漫无目的地游走着，还时不时将她身上的衬衫的衣扣一枚一枚地解开。渐渐地，她雪白无暇的肌肤便全然暴露在男人的面前。

男人笑容的猥琐又因此加深了几分。

奥菲莉娅此时此刻只感觉眼眶中被绝望的泪水充盈着，可她如今就连委屈地放声大哭的机会都没有。

男人腰带解开的金属碰撞声在这样的空气中变得异常明显，他急躁而又粗暴地分开她的双腿，急不可耐地想要将自己的欲望尽数送进她的身体。

"啊——"奥菲莉娅这一次终于没有忍住，伴随着口腔化开了阵阵带有铁锈的腥味儿，她的泪珠在脸颊上止不住地开始滑落。

"该死……"

就这么僵持了不知多久，奥菲莉娅感觉自己的下/身已经开始酸麻不堪，但是菲利普斯公爵显然没有尽兴。

"这个该死的婊/子是性冷淡吗！"菲利普斯公爵嘴里狠狠地骂着："根本就进不去！这简直是我操的最不爽的一个妓/女……就连我家里那人老珠黄的老婆都比你强！"

可是奥菲莉娅感觉自己的大脑已经彻底麻木了，她没有心情去理会菲利普斯公爵嘴里所说的话语是什么意思。

好痛苦……就仿佛躺在滚烫的沸水中任由自己死去一般，奥菲莉娅全身都沉浸在莫大的绝望之中。

忽然间，原本静默的空气被"砰砰砰"的几声巨响猛地打破。伴随而来的，则是稀稀拉拉的玻璃碎片落地的声音。

奥菲莉娅听见动静，不由得吃力地睁开了双目，浓密的眼睫上覆盖了厚重的泪水，以至于她无法完整地看清眼前的景象。

但是隐隐约约的，可以辨别出来的，是窗外跳入了一个可以成为瘦小的身影。但尽管如此，他的背影却没有给人丝毫的弱势的感觉——相反的，有一种不容置疑的威严与强势。

"终于找到你了啊……富人区里的猪猡。"

奥菲莉娅听见那个男人开口了，他的嗓音低沉而冷漠，若是平常来说这绝对称不上是什么具有吸引力的嗓音。可对于如今的奥菲莉娅而言——

这个男人的嗓音却如同天籁一般，能够将她从这深渊中救赎。


	4. chapter 4

『救赎』

陌生男人的话语冰冷而又决绝，菲利普斯公爵一听到来者的嗓音，吓得立马从床铺上滚了下来，连衬衣都还来不及披到身上。

菲利普斯的牙根打颤，他没有想到利威尔居然找他找到了这种地方。菲利普斯先前想靠收取出入大门的费用，压榨地下街里的这些贫民以牟取暴利。原本只是抱着赚钱这种念头的他却因此惹上了利威尔。

利威尔对于这种规定自然是反对的，而且顺带着反对的，不仅仅是他一人而已——很有可能连带着他手下的所有人一起将菲利普斯打的个头破血流。

菲利普斯自然是贪生怕死的，在听闻利威尔对他的杀意之后，便加派了下手去解决掉利威尔，以免后患无穷。与此同时，为了保证暗杀质量的他，还给了杀手一大笔黄金。

但如此看来……他们果然是失败了吗。

只有死路一条了啊。

"利，利威尔……"菲利普斯匍匐在地，卑微不已，"之前的事情都是误会……那些杀手一定是想加害我的人诬陷在我的头上的……利威尔先生，我，我的性命任你处置，所以请放过我吧……"

如今赤身裸体的奥菲莉娅静静地躺在床上，带着审视的目光打量着地上的菲利普斯，他如今的状态又将他在她心中的猥琐形象加深了几分。

奥菲莉娅抬头看着眼前的陌生男人，男人背对着她，月光顺着窗外照了进来，但仍旧无法分辨清楚他的样貌，唯一可以知道的是——男人身材不算高大……甚至称得上有些矮小。

那个名叫利威尔的男人轻哼了一声，似乎只是在表达自己对菲利普斯的鄙夷之情。

"要亲手杀掉你这种残渣……还真是要弄脏我手中的这把刀。啧，真是恶心死了。"

无情的话语落下，尖利的刀刃没有丝毫怜悯地穿过了菲利普斯的胸脯，鲜红的血液顺着他的胸膛流到了地板上。

"啊……都是油。真是让人无法忍受。"

奥菲莉娅瞪大了双眼，樱桃小嘴微张。她没法想象眼前的男人就这样没有任何情绪地杀死了一个人——这个人还是方才企图将她破处的人。

虽然对于菲利普斯公爵的厌恶让奥菲莉娅觉得他死不足惜，可是眼前男人的冷漠……更让她恶寒和恐惧。

利威尔低下了头，眼光迅速地从奥菲莉娅身上扫过，似乎现在才发现原来这里还躺着另一个人。

是他的情妇吗？

这是利威尔此时此刻第一时间能够联想到的可能，少女的雪白肌肤在微弱的月光映衬下显得晶莹剔透，她的年龄不大，优美的身材曲线暴露无遗，胸脯上绽放的蓓蕾正散发着诱人的光泽。

奥菲莉娅意识到了这个男人的视线，这才反应过来自己一丝未挂，本能的羞耻心让她的脸颊迅速绯红。

利威尔看上去对她并没有什么兴趣，正欲转身跳窗离开，他的腰间装有立体机动装置，做到这种程度并非难事。但是忽然，他的袖口被另一个人紧紧拽住，洁癖的心理在此时作怪，他感到有些恶心。

"求求你。"原本躺在床上的女人自己擅自爬了下来，跪在他身下哀求道，"求你带我离开这里。"

利威尔听后神色淡然，用不带任何情绪的口吻回答道，"我不是慈善家，你的金主虽然被我杀了。可是你的性命与我无关。"

"不是这样的。"奥菲莉娅颤抖着嗓音说，"……那个，我还是处女。"

利威尔微微一怔，墙内的女人从小就受到良好的保守教育，即便是娼妓也很难如此直白地开口对一个男人说出这种话。

"不对不对，我……我不是那个意思。"

奥菲莉娅由于过于慌张，有些语无伦次，"我是被拐来这家妓院的，这家妓院的老鸨要把我的处子之身卖给有钱人……这个菲利普斯公爵就是她的买主。但是他刚刚说我是性冷淡什么的……所以我应该还是处女。求求你……只要你带我离开这里，我什么都可以做，或者我的处子之身交给你也可以！我不想再留在这里了，我不想再面对那些面容扭曲内心猥琐的嫖客了！"

奥菲莉娅私以为这算是一场交易，殊不知利威尔从来不近女色。

利威尔虽然不是什么青涩的小男孩了，床弟之事他也经历过，但是这样直白的说出来的女人……他倒还真是第一次见。

"我说过了。"他冷淡地拒绝，"我不是慈善家，我也没有多余的精力去饲养一个毫无用处的宠物。"

"这样吗……"

奥菲莉娅听完他的话后只感觉力气尽泄，唯一的希望也就此破灭。也许她的这一生就是如此了，虽然她不甘认命……虽然她对嫖客的厌恶几乎就要刻进了骨子里，但难道这就是她注定了的宿命吗？

不知不觉，居然有泪珠滑落。

"滴答、滴答。"

"滴答、滴答……"

可笑的是，这样的声音居然和当初血液滴在皇宫的瓷砖地板上的声音，有异曲同工之妙。

"如果这样的话……我大概会被那个人杀死吧。"奥菲莉娅鬼使神差地开口，像是在自言自语，"那个凯尼一定会找来这里的……我一定会死的。这是迟早的事。"

利威尔在听到凯尼那两个音节的时候停下了原本迈向床边的脚步，转而看向奥菲莉娅问道，"你刚刚说的那个名字……再说一遍。"

奥菲莉娅有些愕然，她完全没有料到利威尔会回头。

"凯尼，凯尼·阿克曼。"

利威尔沉默了，这样诡异的缄默维持了数秒过后——

"你叫什么？"他尖锐的目光定定地看向她，就仿佛有魔力一般，让她丝毫没有说谎的勇气。

虽然明知道暴露自己的身份便是死路一条，但是不知道为什么……眼前的这个男人，却有着一种让人无法不去信任的魅力。

"……奥菲莉娅。"她顿了顿，"奥菲莉娅·雷伊斯。"

利威尔听后，不假思索地弯下腰来抓起床上的薄毯，手脚麻利地将奥菲莉娅纤细的身躯包裹了起来，紧紧地拽入了怀中。

奥菲莉娅被他这突如其来的举动吓得不敢发出一丁点儿的声响，利威尔强有力的手臂环绕着她，二人如今的身躯紧紧隔了两层薄薄的布料，奥菲莉娅甚至都能感受到利威尔身体上紧致的肌肉线条。

利威尔身上有着淡淡的皂香，就在他们跳窗逃走的全部过程中，奥菲莉娅除了自己猛烈的心跳声之外再也听不见别的声音。身体里似乎有一种从未出现过的，原始的冲动在最深处涌动而起，她能感觉到自己的下/体有暖流流过。难受不已。

奥菲莉娅终于看清楚了利威尔的样貌，男人有着一双棱角分明的三白眼，她似乎只能从这双眼睛中读出不满和暴躁的情绪。他留着利落的黑色短发，发丝凑在奥菲莉娅的项颈上，像一双调皮的小手在挠她的痒痒。


	5. chapter 5

『暗涌』

生活就是这样，一旦你习惯了它的节奏，不论是曾经自己认为多么荒谬的情形如今你都能泰然处之。就如奥菲莉娅如今的心境一样，每日每夜重复着相同的事情——起床，早饭，之后不做也行的事情就不做，非做不可的事情一切从简。

最后就是每日都要进行的大扫除。

自从被利威尔收留在了他的屋内，奥菲莉娅能够很明显的感觉到利威尔对她的不满。

利威尔的洁癖很严重。尽管奥菲莉娅自觉自己是一个爱干净的人，但是显然利威尔仍是对她的存在感到极其不适应。

在利威尔家中除了利威尔本人之外，还住有利威尔的两个"下手"——法兰和伊莎贝尔。

法兰是一名金发碧眼的俊朗青年，站在利威尔身旁还比利威尔高半个头。虽然奥菲莉娅在这里的这些日子法兰对她都是礼数相待，但是联想起自己被利威尔带回来的那个晚上——法兰戒备的眼神，奥菲莉娅还是没法放下心结与他好好相处。

和法兰相比，伊莎贝尔则显得可爱得多。

相仿的年纪，还都是女孩子，这些相似点加起来让奥菲莉娅和伊莎贝尔很快就成了无话不谈的好友。

与奥菲莉娅的文静比起来，伊莎贝尔是与她完全相反的。按照法兰的话来说，伊莎贝尔就像是无时无刻都在爆炸的鞭炮。

"伊莎贝尔，今天你留在家里陪奥菲莉娅打扫吧。"

"诶——为什么！我明明都已经学会立体机动装置了，利威尔大哥明明也答应过我的！说只要我技术过关就让我一起去行动的！"

"这是利威尔的意思。"法兰面对伊莎贝尔的暴躁还是一如既往的淡然，"这个房间太大，奥菲莉娅一个人打扫不完的。"

"喂喂！法兰你混蛋啊！"伊莎贝尔气的差点摔杯子，可是法兰已经率先抄起立体机动装置出门去了。

奥菲莉娅安静地坐在一旁一言不发。

一方面是因为伊莎贝尔不能出门因自己而起，她害怕伊莎贝尔会因为这个对她生气。第二方面……她也不得不认同法兰的话——这个房子她一个人是打扫不完的。

从小就是十指不沾阳春水的王女，打扫卫生这种粗活何时轮得到她？

再者……则是因为利威尔对于"干净"这个定义的要求，实在是太苛刻了。她仍记得自己初来这里的时候，虽然已经十分仔细地将整个房子清理了一遍，即便是一直养尊处优的自己也不觉得这种程度有什么问题。

可是那一次换来的结果就是——利威尔暴躁地皱着眉头吼她重新打扫。

奥菲莉娅是畏惧利威尔的。

……不，与其说是畏惧，倒不如说是敬畏来得更恰当些。

除了他伸手拉了自己一把，救了自己一命之外……总觉得还有别的原因。在他身上，总是有一种旁人所没有的坚毅吸引着她，那种坚毅隐藏在他暴躁的话语之下，就像是希望一般一直照耀着她。

只要留在利威尔身边……就不会有问题的。

——这是奥菲莉娅一直所坚信的。

在这方面，伊莎贝尔和奥菲莉娅的契合度就不只是一般的高了。和奥菲莉娅一样，在伊莎贝尔眼中"利威尔大哥"都快成为了神明一般的存在。

"奥莉，奥莉。"伊莎贝尔总是会这样一脸兴奋地对奥菲莉娅说，"你知道吗……当初利威尔大哥救下我的时候，简直超帅的！"

"嗯。"奥菲莉娅轻声应了句，点了点头。

她也觉得……利威尔救下她的时候——样子超帅的。

"当时那些人都追到这个门口了，利威尔大哥和法兰放我进来……然后那个坏蛋想要冲进来打我，结果被利威尔大哥一刀给赶出去了。利威尔大哥的那个动作简直快到我眼睛都没反应过来！结果血就已经喷出来了！真的好帅！我以后，也要变得像大哥一样强。"

『圣诞』

圣诞是墙内人民最为期待的日子，即便是身处地下街最底层的那些人也不例外。

伊莎贝尔早早地就拉着法兰出门，说要到地面上去过节。但是依照地下街的规矩——地下街的人要通向地面是必须要给当地的公爵交通行费的。

这也同样的是一笔不小的资金。

利威尔面对伊莎贝尔的兴奋依旧表现出了往日那般冷淡。

"圣诞……你是因为这种事才在这里叽叽喳喳地叫个没完吗？"

"欸，利威尔大哥你还真是讨厌啊！这种日子还在看什么破书……快陪我们上去玩啦！"

"啧。"利威尔撇过头去不再看她，"给我闭嘴。"

伊莎贝尔面对利威尔的这种反应虽然有些扫兴，但显然早已习以为常。于是她很快就把目标从顽固的利威尔转移到了如今正在安静地打扫卫生的奥菲莉娅。

"奥莉姐，和我们一起去吧！奥莉姐你之前也没有去地面上过过圣诞吧。上面的各种各样发光的装饰真的超美的！"

"我还是算了吧。"奥菲莉娅听后苦笑了下，"其实我对这些事情并不是很感兴趣……如果我去了反而浪费了一笔本不该浪费的金钱不是吗。"

——这虽然是一部分原因。

但最主要的，是奥菲莉娅在身为王女时对于圣诞的盛况早已司空见惯，如今物是人非，她只是很害怕自己会触景伤情而已。

所以，到最后的结局就是房内只剩下了奥菲莉娅和利威尔两个人。沉默不语的二人将房内的气氛变得极其尴尬。

奥菲莉娅感觉自己的心脏砰砰直跳，并且随着二人相处时间的加长愈演愈烈。奥菲莉娅不是不明白自己对利威尔的心意是什么，她心里很清楚自己是喜欢利威尔的。

——但正因如此，她才觉得自己的行为举止变得拘束起来。

打扫完毕，利威尔仍旧低头看书。

奥菲莉娅于是索性跑到窗边，撩开了窗帘对着窗外的景色发呆。

虽说是窗外的景色，但是地下街哪里有什么景色？连天空都看不到，也别说指望别的景象了。

可是奥菲莉娅却在此时此刻不适时地"咦"了一声。

她的大眼睛对着窗外狠狠眨巴了几下，就像是在确认自己所见之物是否是幻觉一样。

……不是幻觉呢。

奥菲莉娅浅浅地笑了，正巧在地下街内有一只小鸟展翅飞过——这种本只应该出现在地面上的生物，却阴阳差错地出现在了这里。

但是她奥菲莉娅自己，不也正是这样吗？

究竟是像一个公主那样高贵的死去，还是像阶下囚那样苟且地活着——她也不明白自己为什么选择了后者。

如果没有遇见利威尔的话……大概就会有去死的决心了吧。

"你装样子装够了吗？"利威尔的声音却在此时冷冷地打断了她的思绪，"明明想和伊莎贝尔一起出去，却偏要装作听话的样子留在这里，最后脑袋却还是往外面伸。所以……你那副乖巧的样子装够了吗？"

"我……不是这样的。"奥菲莉娅显得有些怯懦，"我只是不想再去以现在的身份去面对曾经以王女的身份经历过的事情而已。"

她话音一落，只见利威尔"啪"的一声把手中那本厚厚的书本合上了。

他轻轻地"嘁"了一声，对她道："现在换衣服……和我出去。"

最终故事的结局大概是奥菲莉娅和利威尔一起逛完了圣诞夜？

这样的事情被伊莎贝尔知道后，她忿忿不平地咆哮了两个晚上。

可是奥菲莉娅的思绪却已经完全没有一点儿空地留给伊莎贝尔的牢骚了。

奥菲莉娅原本是不写日记的，但是从那天开始她却告诉伊莎贝尔她要开始写日记了。伊莎贝尔面对她突如其来的变化虽然有些讶异，但也没有一星半点的兴趣去偷看她的日记里都写了些什么东西。

这件事情的缘由其实很简单。

——奥菲莉娅小时候曾听女祭司说过，只要写一个人的名字写上一万遍，那个人就会爱上自己。

『情愫』

在奥菲莉娅眼中，利威尔是无所不能的，直到那如噩梦般的日子到来的那天。

奥菲莉娅已经完全无法想起当时的自己是有多么的慌张无措了，当几个男人扛着浑身是血的利威尔走进房间时，原本因为洁癖永远将自己收拾得整洁无比的利威尔早已没了往日的光景，就连他细碎的黑发都沾满了污秽之物。

"奥莉，伊莎贝尔……快点拿水过来！"奥菲莉娅从未见过淡定从容的法兰如此慌张狼狈的模样，一时之间有些愕然。反应过来后才连忙去接了一同干净的清水过来，放在了利威尔的身边。

伊莎贝尔见到这种情形完全乱了阵脚，一时之间直接"哇"的一声放声大哭出来。

"呜哇哇——怎么会这样的！大哥不会有事的吧？是谁干的……我要去给大哥报仇！"

"闭嘴！伊莎贝尔！"法兰此时的面容上已有青筋微微暴起，这么生气而又恼怒的法兰……奥菲莉娅还真是第一次见。也许正是因为法兰此时的反应太过一反常态，伊莎贝尔被他吼完之后啜泣得更加猛烈了。

"奥莉。"法兰见状，只好叹了口气，"现在要指望伊莎贝尔是不可能了……你来吧。你来和我一起帮利威尔止血。"

简直是煎熬。

要亲眼看见那个人遍体鳞伤的样子，自己却什么都无法改变的感受，简直就犹如将自己放在火堆中燃尽一般痛苦难耐。

怎么会这样呢？

奥菲莉娅一遍又一遍地在心中诘问着自己。像利威尔这样心地善良而又强大的人，会什么会遇到这种事？

是宪兵干的吗？还是那些前来复仇的贵族？

——是调查兵团的人。

这是法兰给她的回答。

"调查兵团？为什么要这么做？"

"我们使用立体机动装置的时候被他们的团长发现了。他们一口咬定是我们偷走了这种装置。其中有几个士兵冲着我们过来，但都不过是猪猡一般的人而已。除了他们的分队长……埃尔文·史密斯。"

"……埃尔文·史密斯？"

奥菲莉娅听过这个名字，还是她作为王女的时候。

早前听父亲提起过，几年前的调查兵团招进来了一名极有天赋的士兵，并且在短短的半年内就坐上了分队长的宝座。就连调查兵团的团长夏迪斯·斯基都说，这位埃尔文很有可能在不久之后就会将自己取而代之了。

但是，怎么会变成这样？

"他们的人实力大多比这里的宪兵强大太多，这一次是我们轻敌了。"法兰低头道，"奥莉，你留在这里照顾利威尔，我出去看看伊莎贝尔的情况。"

奥菲莉娅乖乖地点了点头。

利威尔的血仍没有止住，奥菲莉娅也完全没有医疗方面的常识，于是她只能一遍又一遍地擦拭着利威尔受伤的躯体。男人的身材精壮而又紧致，他的肌肉量也似乎在昭示着他本人的强大，也就是这样一个强大的人……也会倒下吗？

利威尔……不要离我而去呀。

奥菲莉娅一想到这里，心中一阵酸涩。她已经失去了自己的双亲和兄长，失去了自己的人生，像她这样的人大概早就已经丢失了在这个世界里存在的意义。但是，偏偏在这种绝望的时刻，那个名叫利威尔的男人像一束光亮一般照进了她狭隘阴暗的心房。

求求你……不要死。

无意识的，一滴一滴的泪珠顺着奥菲莉娅雪白的项颈滑落而下，接着落在了利威尔的身上，和他浑浊的血液融为了一体。

只要能够救你……我愿意做任何事。

奥菲莉娅紧紧地抱着利威尔渐渐冰冷的身躯，陷入了一阵无边无际的绝望之中。


	6. chapter 6

『抉择』

那个男人是在半夜造访利威尔的住处的。

法兰面对着这个陌生的中年男子，一头雾水地回头看向奥菲莉娅。却不料这个一向文弱冷静的小姑娘此时此刻的面色惨白，瞬间失去了所有生气。

对于法兰而言这是一个陌生人。

但仅仅是对于法兰而言而已……对于奥菲莉娅·雷伊斯来说，这张脸她会一辈子记得。这个将她的家人尽数杀死的仇人——凯尼·阿克曼。

"可以容许我单独和奥菲莉娅小姐说几句话吗？"

"不可以！"还没等法兰给出答复，奥菲莉娅几乎是本能地大喊，"法兰……求你，不要把我留下来和他独处，他会杀死我的！他一定是来杀我的！"

"其实，并不是这样哦。"

凯尼听完奥菲莉娅的挣扎，却只是微微一笑，掐灭了自己的烟头。语气平淡如水地道："奥菲莉娅小姐，实不相瞒……在你出逃后不久我就已经得知你的住处了。之所以没有赶过来找你，是因为我本来就无心至你于死地。"

"骗人。你这个骗子。"

奥菲莉娅颤抖着嗓音，那样噩梦般的夜晚她怎么可能忘却？即便凯尼开口说他没有杀害她的意思，可是那个夜晚的杀戮给她造成的阴影实在太过强烈。

"是真的哦。"凯尼将烟头丢到地上，再用自己的皮鞋踩上几脚。

"这都是实话……啊，你的叔叔罗德·雷伊斯的确给了我一大笔黄金，要我将你们灭门。而我也照做了——结果他很满意。至于之后的事，譬如他们的幺女奥菲莉娅·雷伊斯公主怎么出逃的，想来罗德·雷伊斯国王也无心再去搭理了吧？"

一旁的法兰听完他们的对话震惊不已。

"奥莉……你是，王女？"

奥菲莉娅微微颔首，样子像是默认了。

"怎么样？小公主……你想要考虑一下跟我进行一场交易吗？"

凯尼说完，用眼神示意法兰离开。

法兰见状也大致明白了这件事情的严重性，而且莫名的——他总感觉眼前这个名为凯尼的男人，和利威尔有着莫大的关联。

"啊。现在可以打开天窗说亮话了。"凯尼长舒一口气，"听闻我那不听话的侄子招惹了不该招惹的人然后身负重伤了是吗？如果是真的话，那么我这个不称职的舅舅于情于理也应该过来看看他的伤势才对。"

"……侄子？"奥菲莉娅有些讶异地重复着这几个音节，"难道是？"她瞪大了双眼，一脸不可置信地看向了凯尼。

"是的哦。我亲爱的侄子——利威尔·阿克曼。"

……利威尔·阿克曼。

奥菲莉娅一遍又一遍地在心底里重复着这个人的名字，曾经无数次地忐忑猜测着那个人的身世，他对于他的过去一向是闭口不谈。就连问到名字时——

"利威尔。"利威尔的语气十分冷淡，用他特有的方式端着茶杯缓缓喝了一口红茶，目光并没有看向奥菲莉娅，"就叫利威尔而已。"

"……诶？利威尔先生，没有姓氏吗？"

"你现在——不也一样没有姓氏吗？奥菲莉娅。"利威尔听后用他那双极具特色的三白眼上下打量着她，奥菲莉娅当时感觉自己全身都因为他的视线而变得滚烫不已。

她在那个时候的确不能再有姓氏了。【雷伊斯】这个姓氏，只要是墙内的居民都知道——这是王族才特有的姓氏。

只要她暴露了，就会招来杀身之祸。

那么利威尔呢？

她当时简直想破了脑袋也想不明白。

"我还不想让他那么快死，在这方面想来奥菲莉娅小姐大概是和我怀揣着同样的目的吧？"

"所以啊……我们现在是一条船上的人了呢。"

"只要你答应我的条件，我也会救活你心心念念的利威尔先生。怎么样？你愿意吗？"

"条件？"奥菲莉娅死死地咬着下唇，"是什么条件？"

"我刚刚所说……罗德国王已经放过了你的鬼话都是假的。他仍旧在外头搜寻着你的踪迹，只要先王有一丝血脉尚存，他的王座就坐不安稳。这个简单的道理我想你不会不明白。"

"所以条件是——要我去死吗？"

"不……没有这么简单。"凯尼微微一笑，"罗德国王现在已经对外宣传失踪的奥菲莉娅王女实则是邪恶的巫女，正因为她的存在先王和先王后才死的那么凄惨。所以，罗德国王已经在用正式的诏令逮捕你。"

"他要的……不仅仅是杀死你。"

"他真正想要的——是你能够用血肉之躯昭告天下，他罗德·雷伊斯才是真正的王。"

『欲望』

衣襟敞开，诱人的锁骨和雪白的肌肤若隐若现，有着棕褐色长发的少女像是没有羞耻心似的跪在了利威尔的双腿之间，她的脸颊微微泛红，但是仍然朝着男人的耳垂轻轻婆娑着。

"那个……"

"利威尔，谢谢你……"

"我虽然不是很了解这些，但是请让我来吧……"

奥菲莉娅像是一只正在讨好主人的宠物，伸出手来想要去解开利威尔的衣衫。利威尔跪坐在床上轻微地喘着气，可是双眼只是冷淡地盯着奥菲莉娅。奥菲莉娅将自己的身体贴近了他，尚未完全发育的胸部按压在他的胸脯之上，她的喘息声变得愈来愈剧烈，那种焚身的欲望渐渐窜涌了上来。

"利威尔，我喜欢你。"

"以前在妓院的时候，有人和我说初夜要留给自己喜欢的人，因为那次经历会记住一辈子。"

"我也许活不长了，但是……"

话还没说完，奥菲莉娅几乎是被利威尔提起整个人扔在了床上，利威尔面无表情地压低了身体，冷淡的面容紧紧贴着她，看不出任何别样的情绪。

"你知道你在说什么吗？"

"我……"

奥菲莉娅泛红了脸，浓密的长睫毛抖动了下。她不是没有羞耻心，那么现在她的所作所为又是什么？

情窦初开的暗恋，永远无法企及的男人，他只会用背影向着她，尽管她很努力地去接近去追逐。

算了，就这样吧。

"……抱歉。"

奥菲莉娅低下了头，显得有些窘迫。

"给你带来了困扰，对不起。"

时间仿佛就此静止了，利威尔猛地睁开了双眼，可是面对着自己的不是奥菲莉娅那张精致的小脸，而是自己房间内毫无生气的天花板。

——又做了这个梦。

……真是白痴。

利威尔不明白，也不想弄明白自己这种莫名的感情是什么。

他把奥菲莉娅带回来这里的那天夜晚，小姑娘就不知廉耻地这样贴在了他的身上。面对着这种场景，除了有些讶异之外利威尔还感到了几分可笑——她的世界还太年轻，她全然不懂什么是爱。

就好比那个将他诞生于世的女人一样，被所谓的爱情折磨得千疮百孔，最后含恨离世，将他一个人留在了这个肮脏不堪的世界中。

利威尔条件反射地朝身边伸出了手，似乎在摸索着什么。

可是没有……什么人也没有了。

这几天他能够感受到奥菲莉娅在照顾着他，但是她的照顾不知道从哪一天起就终止了，再也没有回来过。

全身便如同有烈火在灼烧般剧痛难耐，喉咙也嘶哑得无法发出声响。

他能够感受到奥菲莉娅的存在。这一点他也十分疑惑……尽管没有睁开双眼，但是奥菲莉娅身上有一股特殊的味道。

不是浓郁的香水味，更像是——甜牛奶的味道。

"利威尔大哥！"

伊莎贝尔略带着鼻音的尖叫声划破了房内的沉默，下一秒她就迎来了利威尔尖锐的目光，似乎在斥责着她的莽撞。

可是伊莎贝尔此时此刻却顾不了这些，一个箭步飞到了利威尔的床前，她跪在地上放声大哭着，嘴里语无伦次地吐露着一些话语的碎片。

"呜呜呜，大哥你终于醒了——"

"那个男人没有骗我……"

"你醒了真是太好了！不然我所有在意的人都离我而去，我还有什么活着的意义……"

利威尔面对伊莎贝尔哭的梨花带雨的脸庞，没有展露出丝毫的怜惜之情。

"奥菲莉娅在哪里？"

——开门见山的发问。

伊莎贝尔愣住了，她面部的表情凝结在了这一瞬间，就包括原先还在不断滚动着的泪水也停滞了下来。

在这死寂的房内，报纸滑落到地上所发出的声音显得异常明显。

报纸的标题用巨大的黑体字赫然写着——

【邪恶的巫女将在今日行刑】。

『灰烬』

"凯尼先生想要什么呢？"

"我没有任何想要的东西……只不过我们的王希望得到的，我会尽力帮他争取。"

"……是吗？"

"是的，就好比你和我都希望我的侄子能够好好地一样。王也希望他兄长的孩子可以永世遭到世人的唾弃并且凄惨的死去，这么做的最终的目的都是为了守护自己所爱之人。"

在中心广场内明亮的火焰刺痛着远方人们的双目，可是人们却在欢呼雀跃着，似乎这场极刑在替所有人报仇雪恨。

"去死吧巫女！"

"邪恶最终无法战神正义！"

"燃烧吧！烧成灰烬吧！"

站在火光之间的奥菲莉娅感到眼皮愈见沉重，就快要撑不住了……火焰肆虐着她的全身，将她身上的衣物化作了灰尘，她原本柔顺美丽的长发也尽数被烧毁，她的面容爬满了可怖的伤疤。

这样不堪入目的样子……真不想让利威尔看见啊。

……但是没有关系的对吧？

利威尔他，一定正在床上和伊莎贝尔愉快地交谈着吧？

——真好啊。

少女安详地闭上了双眼，似乎只要联想到那个人，这世间的所有苦难都不算什么。

在拥挤的人群中，有一个瘦小的身影奋力奔跑着，他全然不理会旁人的阻挠，用双手拨开了所有的障碍，似乎就想要放弃不顾一切地向前方冲去。

"奥菲莉娅！"

"给我活下去！"

胡言乱语掺杂在人们的欢呼声中，显得无比地飘渺，让人无法触及。

利威尔就像是全然将自己的性命安危抛却了一般，一个箭步冲上了邢台。在看到奥菲莉娅那张被灰黑色尘土覆满了的脸庞时，他脸上的表情显得那么复杂，就好像是酸甜苦辣全都揉在了一块儿。

利威尔伸出手来，想要触碰。可是就在他那张布满厚茧的手掌触及到奥菲莉娅的那一刹那，奥菲莉娅的身体瞬间就像是风化了的死皮一样皲裂了开来……尽数化作了一抔尘沙。

不知道过了多久，人群已经渐渐散去，只剩下柴堆下的一堆骨灰散落在地上。

黑发青年的面部表情显得怅然若失，却并不是极度的悲痛。他只是愣愣地站在原地望着前方。

恰巧一阵清风拂过，将那堆骨灰吹得纷扬而起，就像是轻飘飘的灰烬化作了一双巨大的翅膀，朝天空飞去，不再回头。

『尾声』

奥菲莉娅没有留下什么遗物，虽然曾经身为王女，但她幸存下来的时候就已经身无分文了。

伊莎贝尔在收拾她的房间时，除了收拾出来几件宽松并且对她而言不合身的棉布裙子之外，也就找出了一个红木匣子。

打开匣子，里面没有伊莎贝尔原本想象中的华美饰品，反而只有一本厚厚的红色笔记本安静地躺在那儿。

——奥菲莉娅曾经说过自己要写日记。

伊莎贝尔鬼事神差地翻开了日记本，却"哇"的一声放声大哭出来。

因为里面根本没有写一件事情。

可是，上面的每一页都被一种用娟秀的字体书写出来的名字给覆满了。一个连着一个，密密麻麻的，似乎没有给白纸留下一丝喘息的余地。伊莎贝尔想，这里的每一笔每一画大概都倾注了那个女孩子最为真切的情感吧。

那个名字是——

利威尔·阿克曼。


	7. True End

844年

海因希里家的小女儿自从半年前生了场大病之后性情大变。

路德维希.海因希里原本一直因为自己那个调皮捣蛋的小女儿——奥莉维娅.海因希里而感到无比头疼。同年龄的女孩儿都是被家人寄予了巨大的期望，希望她们能成为一名举止得体，富有学识的淑女。

可唯独自己的女儿奥莉维娅喜欢天天蹦蹦跳跳的，还时不时跟着自己的哥哥在王都跟一些不三不四的流浪儿鬼混。

奥莉维娅，实际上是橄榄枝的意思。

路德维希给自己的女儿取了这个名字除了盼望世界能够和平之外，更多的是希望自己的女儿性格也能平和一些。

但如此看来……似乎是适得其反呢。

路德维希的大儿子也叫路德维希。小路德在12岁那年报名了训练兵团，海因希里一家在希娜之墙内虽不算是什么显赫世家，但也勉强称得上是个小康之家。

路德维希原本是指望着自己的儿子从训练兵团毕业之后加入宪兵团反乡，又可以给自己的家庭锦上添花。

不料小路德离家不久，奥莉维娅在家中玩耍的时候不慎跌入了水井之中。给捞上来之后整整昏迷了三天三夜，醒来之后反而性情大变——既不跑也不跳了，只懂得安安静静地坐在房内刺绣看书。

路德维希对此表示很欣慰。

845年

在这一年，人类修建起来的WALL MARIA 被巨人攻破了。人类世界一顿陷入一阵慌乱之中。

这件事虽然并没有对海因希里一家造成直接的影响，但是在这一年路德维希的大儿子小路德，却也因此一去不返，永远将他的身躯留在了玛利亚之壁内。

路德维希悲痛欲绝。

更让他无法接受的是——奥莉维娅却在这一年下定了决心要加入调查兵团。

"父亲。"奥莉维娅低着头，站在路德维希跟前，样子显得有些怯懦，"这件事情我已经考虑了很久了。总而言之还是希望父亲能够允许我加入调查兵团。"

"你疯了吗？"路德维希盯着自己的幺女，刚刚经历了丧子之痛的他全然无法理解女儿此时此刻的举动。

"路德已经死了……你是想要以这种方法活生生地将我也给气死吗？"

"……不是的。"奥莉维娅低声答道，"哥哥的离去也一样让我很痛苦，彻夜难眠。但正因如此，玛利亚之壁内的民众又有多少人因为巨人而妻离子散……我总觉得我无法心安理得地坐在希娜之墙内装作什么都没有发生一样像以前那样享受我的生活。这对我而言是一种煎熬。良心告诉我——我必须要做些什么。我相信哥哥的心愿……也是如此。"

路德维希在心中感到自己的女儿简直没救了。

他虽然无法理解奥莉维娅究竟是因为什么才冒出了这种不切实际的想法。路德维希觉得他无法说服自己——奥莉维娅和那些男孩子一样想成为拯救世界的英雄。

他了解自己的女儿，虽然平常显得倔强不已……实际上内心里仍旧是一个需要人保护的小孩子。

……但是也说不准。

路德维希总觉得，自从女儿生完那场大病之后，他越来越看不透她了。

夏迪斯.斯基低头整理着今年新报名的新生名单。

「艾伦.耶格尔」

「三笠.阿克曼」

「阿尔敏.阿诺德」

「莎夏.布劳斯」

「奥莉维娅.海因希里」

当目光瞥见最后一个名字时，斯基有些怅然。

又是一位……海因希里吗？

斯基记得那位名叫路德维希.海因希里的训练兵。至少这位路德维希是一名身材高挑，长相英俊的少年，俨然就是一副养尊处优的公子哥模样。斯基打一开始就没对路德维希抱太大的希望……至于他的成绩，要进入宪兵团也有点悬。

……但是就这么死在了巨人口中，即便斯基并不喜欢这位少年，也不由得感到有些可惜。

"所以这一位海因希里又会如何呢？"斯基不自觉地开始喃咛，他抬头望向了窗外，恰巧一只全身雪白的鸟儿擦过窗边，落下了一片如同细雪般轻柔的羽毛。

"我就是你们的教官——夏迪斯.斯基。"斯基盯着台下黑压压的一片训练新兵义正言辞地道，"从今天开始你们就是训练兵团的一员，你们原本那些懒惰的生活习惯都将被摒弃！你们现在的一举一动都必须遵守军规！从现在起你们在场的每一个人都承担了为人类而战斗的责任！"

"——为人类献出心脏！"新兵们异口同声地大声答道。

这个年龄的男生都正处略显躁动的青春期，因此男生们聊天的话题永远都离不开女生。

"诶诶，让你觉得我们这一期最好看的女生是谁啊？"

"哈？这种问题还用问吗？当然是三笠啊。"

"……艾伦就坐在你对面哦，你还敢讲那么大声。"

"要我说啊，我们这期最可爱漂亮的女生当属克里斯塔！"

"其实我说……"阿尔敏不知道什么时候抬头看向了他们，"我觉得海因希里也挺漂亮的。"

"她？"让听后不由自主地轻哼了声，"顶多算得上清秀吧。"

让的确没有刻意贬低奥莉维娅。因为奥莉维娅的长相的确算不上出众。

奥莉维娅有着一头及腰的浅铂金色长发，脸蛋小小的，一双银灰色的眼睛也称得上炯炯有神。但她总是给人一种身材瘦小，没什么精神的感觉。

而身为会欣赏三笠这款女生的让，会觉得奥莉维娅不好看也是很正常的事情。

"奥莉，奥莉。你的白薯不吃了吗？"有着红棕色长发的少女和奥莉维娅住在同一个寝室，这个寝室里除了她们两个之外，还住着另外两名女生——克里斯塔和尤弥尔。

奥莉维娅被莎夏这么一叫，才发觉自己对着窗户发了很久的呆，但是手中的白薯却连一口都没咬。

"啊……才发现呢。"

"奥莉在想什么啊？这么香的白薯摆在眼前居然都不吃。"莎夏眨巴了下双眼，关切地对奥莉维娅说："奥莉你这么瘦，还是多吃点吧。"

"但是稍微有点……吃不下呢。"奥莉维娅苦笑了下，"给你吃吧？"

"诶诶——真的可以吗！那我就不客气了噢！"

奥莉维娅毕业的时候，成绩不偏不倚地恰好卡在了第十一名。

"啊呀，真的好可惜呀奥莉……差一点就能进宪兵团了不是吗？"

奥莉维娅听后却轻轻地摇了摇头，目光坚定地看着那个人，一字一句地道："没有关系的，因为我要加入调查兵团。"

奥莉维娅这种弱小的女孩子，居然要加入调查兵团？

这是很多同期训练生想破脑袋也想不明白的事儿。

究竟是因为什么呢？

是由于死去的家人，还是一种对自由的执念，又或者……是为了什么人？

答案想来也就只有奥莉维娅.海因希里自己知道了。

850年

人类最终夺回了玛利亚之壁，希斯特莉亚也顺利地登上了女王的宝座，成为了墙内最尊贵的女人。利威尔分队长告诉希斯特莉亚，登基那天为确保安全，需要寻找到一个假的"替身"完成登基仪式，以免发生什么意外。

要在兵团里找到和希斯特莉亚身材年纪外貌较为接近的女孩子并不容易。让甚至还提议干脆让阿尔敏扮演这个角色算了。当然……这个提议自然是立刻被利威尔否决了。

——而希斯特莉亚选出的人，就是奥莉维娅.海因希里。

"我坚信那个女孩子一定可以很好的完成这个工作的。"希斯特莉亚抬头迎上了利威尔尖锐的目光，但是那张巴掌小脸上却没有显露出丝毫的畏惧，"我总感觉……她的身上有着让我感到似曾相识的特质。"

"她是那种既渴望着死去……却又一直在挣扎着生存地矛盾体。"

"是吗？"利威尔听后轻轻地挑了挑眉，淡淡地道："那带她来见我。"

奥莉维娅.海因希里，是韩吉分队里的一名士兵。虽然作战能力在整个兵团里并非出类拔萃，但是由于身材娇小的缘故使用立体机动装置的能力倒是一流的。

利威尔似乎见过她。

但是……却始终对她的背影只有一个模糊的印象。

——有一种她在刻意疏远他的感觉。

……也许是他的错觉吧。

"利威尔分队长。"

身材娇小的长发少女面对利威尔时始终低着头，"我的名字叫奥莉维娅.海因希里，故乡是希娜之墙内的……王都。"

利威尔听后微微一怔，王都出身的人选择了调查兵团的存在是极其稀有的。但尽管如此，他还是十分冷漠地回答："啧……这些废话我早就知道了。"

"……抱歉。"似乎是察觉到了他的不满，奥莉维娅把头压得更低了。

利威尔见她如此，不由得在心中叹了一口气。

还不习惯这种相处方式吗……果然是韩吉教育下属的方式太有问题了啊。考虑到这些，利威尔实在是不得不调整了一下自己的态度，换了个语气道："先阐述一下那一天的工作。我事先告诉你，这件事情如果失败，那么——就只有死路一条。"

"奥莉明白。"

"没有其它异议了吗？"

"……"少女咬了咬下唇，似乎还有什么话语没有说出口。她的右手紧紧地攥着身上的衣料，瘦小的肩膀也许是由于过于用力的缘故而有些微微颤抖。

"利威尔先生。"

"……？"利威尔有些愕然，这种称呼自从他加入调查兵团以来，就再也没有出现过了。

内心深处仿佛有一些尘封许久的记忆猛地涌现而出，利威尔微微瞪大了双目仔细打量着眼前的少女。脑海中却不自觉地浮现出了另一位少女的样子。

——美丽的褐色长发，幽蓝的双眸，雪白的皮肤。

"奥莉。"利威尔在这阵诡异的缄默中终于开口了，"……欢迎回来。"

END


End file.
